


No one else, ever

by paradis



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradis/pseuds/paradis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No one else?” he murmurs, reaching out and closing his fingers around Danny’s wrist, tugging him in closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one else, ever

**Author's Note:**

> Complete fluff, if you think about it. Just exercising my writing skills? Also, I'm so not the best with um... porny goodness, or whatever, and this was written completely on impulse, at a really ridiculous time. I was just feeling _ridiculous._ So think what you may. Also, if you maybe want to listen to the song [My Best Friend by Tim McGraw](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rRJ0lpu6XaU) (♥)- I'm just saying, this song might've loosely inspired this fic. So. There's that.

Danny’s on fire, trembling with need. He’s never had this with anyone; not Rachel, not past lovers, male or female. He’s never felt the way he feels when he’s with Steve and it makes him stop for a moment every once in a while; pause and rethink, restructure the way he’s always defined love and lust and friendship. When he is with Steve, he feels lit up, on fire, needy, and yet at the same time he feels comfortable, safe, perfectly protected, loved and _needed_ all at once. 

Steve is more than just his lover or his fuck; he’s more than just his toy-of-the-moment. He’s the air Danny’s breathing, the wall Danny’s leaning on, solid and thick, pure and innocent. Steve’s his best friend, soul mate, boyfriend, lover, all of it, wrapped into one solid, mass-muscled, six foot tall hard-edged, broken-eyed human being that Danny wants nothing more than to open up, to know everything about. 

Steve is touching him, fingers on every centimeter of skin that he can possibly touch, lips brushing across his jaw, moving towards his lips and then back down his neck, along his collarbone. And Danny – Danny can’t think, can’t blink or breathe, his mind is stopped up with images and thoughts of only _Steve, Steve, Steve,_ and _want, want, want._ Flashes of earlier, of what got them here burn through his mind and he shudders, grips onto Steve’s biceps tighter, buries his nose in Steve’s neck and mumbles, “Steve – please – need –“ and chokes off because he can’t find the right words to say, can’t finish what he started. 

\--

“Here,” Danny calls, coming through the door, a six of beer in one hand, and a bag of subs in the other. They’ve long since gotten tired of pizza and switched off to this nice new sub place called Sid’s that sits right on the main drag, that Danny can just stop off at on his way from HQ. He doesn’t get a response, so he frowns and makes his way towards the kitchen to set the food on the counter before continuing his search for Steve. The sliding glass door to the lanai is open, the sheer curtains swaying in the ocean breeze, so Danny doesn’t have to guess as to where he’ll find his partner. He grabs to of the longnecks out of the six and carries them out.

“Hey,” he says, leaning against the threshold, arms crossed, beers still dangling from his fingers. Steve is staring out at the ocean, a hard look on his face, like if he glares hard enough, he can dry all 70% of the Earth’s water supply up. “What’s up?” 

“Nothing,” Steve says, but Danny hears it in his voice, the way his teeth are gritted, the way his tone is strained, and when Danny looks down, he sees that Steve’s fists are clenched tightly, knuckles china-porcelain white from all the tension. 

“Right, nothing, well, the lettuce is gonna turn brown if you keep trying to dry up the ocean, so, we should –“ Danny jerks a thumb back towards the kitchen, and Steve doesn’t budge, hardly even blinks. Danny pauses a moment before he steps forward, puts a light hand on Steve’s shoulder. “Babe?” he asks softly.

“It’s nothing,” Steve says again, not any more controlled than the first time he’d said it. 

“It’s something,” Danny protests, tightening the hand on Steve’s shoulder. 

“It’s –“ Steve whirls around to face Danny, eyes wild and barely kept in check, and Danny thinks – wow, he’s never seen this look in Steve’s eyes before. He’s seen so much – hurt, anger, determination – but never this _look_ , this look that Danny can’t define, that Danny wants to sit Steve down and make him explain. He reaches his hand up, brushes his thumb along Steve’s cheek, and Steve’s eyes close, he breathes a breath out softly and slowly. 

“It’s what, Steve?” Danny asks, leaning closer, ready to snuggle against Steve’s chest if that’s what makes him feel better – hey, he’s man enough to admit that it makes _him,_ feel better on any hard day. 

“What is this?” Steve asks, and his eyes blink back open, flashing wild fire. 

Danny pauses in his cheek stroking, looking away from Steve’s eyes and to a spot on Steve’s chest. “W-what’s what?” 

“ _This_ Danny, _us_ ,” Steve says, huffing out a sigh of impatience and pulling away. Danny’s hand stay’s in midair, where he was previously touching Steve. “Because – because I saw the way you were talking to that guy today and I know we’ve never – never really made anything official or anything like that, and I get it – maybe you’re not ready for that but –“ Steve breaks off, swallowing, “God, Danny, you have no idea how jealous it makes me, seeing you with other people and – and you have… no idea,” he says again, trailing off, walking to the edge of the lanai and gripping the railing. 

“What – that guy – no idea – jealous – “ Danny is lost in a sea of Steve’s words, trying to process everything he’s just said, but nothing is running through his brain right. He walks up behind Steve and puts a hand on his shoulder again. “Steve,” he swallows and starts off slowly, “That guy was just an old friend of mine and Rachel’s, okay, I swear. And – and we didn’t _have_ to make anything exclusive, Christ, I can’t imagine being with anyone else, Steve, you’re –“ Danny breaks off, closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, “You’re everything, Steve. I’ve never had anything like what I’ve got with you, and yeah, it makes me crazy jealous when I see you talking to _anyone_ else, too.” 

The tension seems to bleed out of Steve’s shoulders and he turns around. “No one else?” he murmurs, reaching out and closing his fingers around Danny’s wrist, tugging him in closer, until Danny’s head is leaning against his solid chest. 

“No one else,” Danny mumbles. “You’re it. My best friend, my lover, my – everything.” 

And Steve kisses him, and it’s perfect. 

\--

“No one else,” Steve murmurs in Danny’s ear, and Danny arches up as he thrusts into him. His fingers lock around Danny’s wrists in that same gesture again and Danny gasps, eyes closing, starbursts of yellows, reds, oranges, and purples shooting across his eyelids. He turns his head until his face is buried in the pillow and groans. Steve repeats, “No one else,” and Danny nods frantically.

“N-no one else, Steve, no one else,” Danny gasps out, because it’s obvious that even though Danny would _never_ go behind Steve like that, could _never_ see himself leaving Steve for someone, not after he’s experience a love like this, Steve needs this reassurance. Needs to know that Danny’s feeling what Steve’s feeling, that this love’s locked in tight, glued together for good. 

This love is solid, built just like Steve, maybe; unbreakable. 

“Never, Danny, never,” Steve says fiercely, like Danny has told him he can never have anyone else, either, and Danny feels settled, reassured, without even realizing that he needed or wanted to be reassured. Danny moans again and arches up, cock brushing against Steve’s stomach and Steve’s fingers tighten around his wrists just this side of too much and that’s it right there – he’s coming, those starbursts exploding into fireworks, perfect, wonderful, too much, too good, whiteout. Steve’s trembling up above him, a sure sign that he’s this close to his own release and Danny leans back against the pillows, opens glassy eyes, licks his lips, flexes his still restrained wrists and whispers, “Yours,” and Steve lets loose a whimper before he comes, entire body tightening like a whipcord, before he falls against Danny. 

“Love you,” he mumbles, his lips brushing against Danny’s chest with each word. 

“Love you too,” Danny says back without hesitation, fingers tangling in Steve’s hair, brushing through it. 

And without a doubt, he knows neither of them are going anywhere, ever. Danny doesn’t know where he’d be without Steve here with him anymore, anyways. 

There’ll be no one else for them, ever.


End file.
